narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Hi, welcome to my Talk Page. I am an Administrator, so feel free to ask me questions. ---- Notice: For those of you who know me, don't freak. I just cleaned up my Talk Page. If you want to see what I previously had, click on the archive page on the right. Ten Tailed Fox 06:37, 9 November 2008 (UTC)Ten Tailed Fox 22:36, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ---- Archives * I * II Okay, thanks for everything I made the proper adjustments to all of my pages, and finally uploaded a picture that fits Echo. Echo Uchiha 07:05, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I suggest I suggest that you block this vandilizer for a very large amount of time:99.245.138.11. That would be very smart of you. Hurry.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Look it up on his contribs, he did the last one at 02:54, 9 November 2008 on Kakashi Sanbunshin Namikaze.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Cool, it's just that when stuff like that happens, I'm the only one awake enough to do it. Because its usually early in the morning or late at night.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Heaven's Seal If its not too much trouble, could you make the Heaven's Seal page, because it is your idea and i need to know about it for one of my new story articles. --Seireitou 00:52, 10 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Seireitou Uchiha Sure, id be honored for my main character to have another person named after him, just make sure he upholds the honor of the name Seireitou ^_^ --Seireitou 01:00, 10 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. In a few days, im gonna start a new story that has both Ryun, and seireitou along with their friends and i want to ask permission and if you say yes and when i start it, i need your help so please read the Naruto Omega: Meeting with Rokudou Sennin story when it is finished and the Myoken article. Sure and Good! Thanks and sure, you can add it. Im not gonna start it for a few days because im still thinking of the exact details, which i need help on, but the basic story is that a dark force, Myoken, a being with much more power then even God couldnt destroy him. Seireitou, Ryun, Haizo, and Minkai, along with their friends and such team-up and work together to fight Myoken, who has been revived by his followers, Nyorai, and im still working on names, so thats the overall story here so far. --Seireitou 01:21, 10 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Question After Ryun reestablished the Uchiha clan, do his descendents become the clan leaders? Echo Uchiha 01:48, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Well, as said in the prologue, Echo's mother is the firstborn of the Uchiha clan leader. So, does that make Echo Ryun's descendant? Echo Uchiha 01:54, 10 November 2008 (UTC) It isn't really that important, Echo's grandfather is the clan leader, so if branch members can assume that position, being Sasuke's descendent would work too. You're the founder, it's really up to you. Echo Uchiha 02:01, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Umm...Both techniques are pretty beastish, I just wanted to know because it would sort of influence my jutsu, and I needed to know what direction to head in. Echo Uchiha 02:08, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I have no preference, it would be pretty cool to be Ryun's descendent, or Sasuke's, just whatever is more convenient for you. I wouldn't mind being main, as long as you don't mind having having a descendent that pretty much plays chess with Satan.Echo Uchiha 02:16, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Cool then Sounds cool, I'll update more of these 'revelations' tomorrow. Echo Uchiha 02:22, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Rin "Tsurugi" Uchiha You need to change the pic on that page becuase thats one of Zukia's Forms. Ryun's Opening This song, along with its graphics for some reason just screamed Ryun, check it out and tell me what you think: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOm3ems5BYY&feature=related --Seireitou 21:13, 10 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Your idea Well, i think it does but im stil a fan of having that for Ryun, but then again, he's your chacter and you know him better so yeah, but still, it does fit him. I have one for seireitou that i made myself using a number of programs and i had my friend upload it because for some stupid reason, my computer gives me a hard time when i try to upload, just og to Seireitou Hyuga and the link is above his name. --Seireitou 23:02, 10 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Well..... It kinda..... well to be honest, if feels too evil to be his, i have a good one here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZ9t7bKV0U8 This is a combo of cool, and dramatic --Seireitou 23:17, 10 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Yeahs Well, Tora's fits pretty good but Ryun needs something exitable yet depesing, a very intriging personality, one part that makes Ryun a very creative character. --Seireitou 23:25, 10 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Kagekenin I think its really cool that they are going after the Blades of Absolute Creation, because Seireitou has one of them. Are you gonna make a story about them? --Seireitou 00:25, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Also, Seireitou i think in your timeline is the current Gokage Sennin, but im not sure of the timeline of it. Bring it On!!!! Bring it on, Seireitou cant lose, well, maybe to Ryun, but some criminals wont be a problem, go ahead with your story and dont forget to add some butt-kicking for Seireitou, and reread the seireitou page to be sure on his personality and jutsus. --Seireitou 00:35, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Son of Seireitou Well, Suzaku Hyuga is Seireitou and Tsunade's son, he is about 12 or 13 and has been a genin for awhile, but at the end of my series, i might make him the 7th Hokage after Naruto steps down, but im probably changing it, depending on your timeline, also he is strong, remember, he did defeat Ryoku, just read The Defeat of Ryoku to see the whole story. --Seireitou 00:43, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Uh-uh Yep, i loved that fight so i orgainzied it around it. You have a keen eye for anime ^_^ -Seireitou 01:30, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou